btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aristaeus
''HS0215'' : ''HS0215 ''is a physical body found on Earth in 2162. Scientists were intrigued by its odd anomalies which they have not yet encountered in any medical records, not aware of the fact that this body is the son of Njal Finn Vollan and with that, a Nephilim. Running tests on the example, they have used its advantages to create the perfect human being, and cloned it several times. Many clones though were deformed (severe Phocomelia ), died after three weeks or they have have been born with other diseases or developed them later (such as cancer [Sarcoma and Germ cell tumors]). : There were only three fully functional genetic clones. *Montayne Lockley *Noah Giles *unknown Location : ''"I am afraid that I'm out of my mind." '' : HS0215 is located on the ship Troubadour, as his brain is in a tank and his body presumed in another, but his body is not present as supposed to. His Anima and the body are physically disassembled, they are connected however and the physical body is trying to escape the madness he is kept in. : Appearance : Seen by Sergeant Jimmy Doyle on an earlier investigation upon exactly this ship, where they have found Mutant 10HSK0q. Physically, it has not much in common with either Montayne Lockley or Noah Giles. : HS0215, or Aristaeus, has one grey iris and one which is greyish green. (see Heterochromia iridum) His hair is light brown. : Although Jimmy Doyle had not detected any vital signs, he turned off the tank in which it layed until this moment; that caused the physical body to remove itself in contact with its Anima . : The latter is still in possession of total control of itself and the physical body; the Anima is positioned on deck three of the ship while the body is on deck 1. To become one again, the body is trying to find the Anima. History : : Aristaeus Vollan is the child to Njal Finn Vollan and Philomena Ward. He was born the day that Earth was destroyed by his father (thus in 2012) and brought away from Faery by the Nephilim eight years later. Being abducted by the age of 8, he remembers his mother Philomena Ward well and he has memories in which she calls his name and sings to him. However does he not know if these are truly memories or a returning dream. Where the Nephilim have brought him after the abduction is unknown. Known is however that his body was found on Earth, a grown-up by then. : Other versions : They have used Montayne Lockley's DNA to create more clones of him, but failed, most of these clones lived for only a year. : On the vessel SV Troubadour however, a few samples are still alive and their looks vary. *Mutant 10HSK0q Trivia *He is very young for a fae *Due to the fact that he is a fae he also has the ability to teleport and morph into his patron's form *Patron: ''Vulpes Corsac '' *refers to himself as Aristaeus because that is, as he remembers, the name he heard a woman having called him; it is probably a childhood memory *his characteristics are lightly based upon Javik from the Mass Effect games but especially are his looks based upon Isaac Clarke/Gunner Wright *in Greek mythology, Aristaeus is one of Apollo's sons (also Project Argonautica refers to this deity as Njal Finn Vollan is Apollo; read more: Aristaeus) *this character is based upon several existing characters and appearances from films and video games, however, the character is an original character created by the writers of this RPG and with that, the content of this page should in no way be duplicated without permission Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Races